Love Finds Them
by Lovely Marauder
Summary: A year after the war ends, Harry, Remus, and Sirius figure out that love and family are closer than they think. NOT a SLASH story, just a family one-shot.


_Hi everyone! This is my first FanFiction story, and I would love reviews whether you love it, hate it, or whatever you want, but please no flames . This is a Harry/Sirius family moment that is NOT SLASH. It will definitely be a one-shot, and I hope you enjoy it!_

_**Disclaimer**__: The Harry Potter Series© and anything recognized as a product of Warner Brothers® are not mine in any way._

Number 12 Grimmauld Place was normally dark, somewhat terrifying, and obnoxiously loud if Walburga's portrait had anything to say about it. Thankfully, that was not the case on this particular day. The house _was_ loud…but only because a large, grim like black dog was ensuring that everyone within a twenty-mile radius was aware that he is here, he is amazing, but most of all, that he is free. The Second War had ended about one year prior to this long-awaited and blissful day. The dead had been mourned, honored, and never truly forgotten; the living had been revered, applauded, and always gossiped about in the _Daily Prophet_; and the innocent, namely one very happy man, or dog as the case may be, had been cleared of all charges.

"Padfoot! Will you please do me the greatest honor of getting off your lazy arse, and helping me! I do not need to be carrying all of your flea-bitten clothing from here to Devon!" This rather disgruntled shout came from the dog's only godson, Harry Potter.

Known as "The Boy-Who-Lived" and "The Chosen One", he and his Godfather, the infamous Sirius Black, as well as the Werewolf, Remus Lupin were moving out of Sirius' childhood nightmare – I mean _home_ – of Grimmauld Place, and into a more cheerful home in Devon. It was close enough to the Weasleys to be one floo-call away, but far enough away that Sirius wouldn't be driven stark raving mad by the matriarchal leader of the brood, Molly Weasley. Even though the War had ended, albeit with the loss of Fred, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had never been able to put aside their differences that always seemed to reach a boiling point within the span of a few hours. Harry was slightly guilty in saying that by turning down Mrs. Weasley's offer to come and live at the Burrow, he had only made things between them worse.

"Harry," Said person jumped when he heard the voice standing maybe a foot behind him.

"Have you seen Remus anywhere?" asked Tonks, who was completely ignoring the moving process going on around her and trying to track down the Marauder, who also happened to be the object of her unfortunate desire.

"Yeah, I think he ran to that muggle store down the street to get a few more boxes. I don't know when he'll be back," said Harry, "but I wouldn't wait around for him…he said it'd be awhile."

This technically was a lie. Actually, it was a complete lie, but the woman had been driving them all bonkers with her near stalker tendencies directed at Remus. Harry knew Remus seriously hated her, but that was only after she refused to take "No!" as an answer. Poor Remus had tried being gentle, polite, indifferent, cold, and even downright harsh, but the nut-case clearly had hearing problems. In reality, Remus was upstairs trying to corral Padfoot into being helpful, but the mutt was deliberately making it difficult.

"Why do I keep missing him? It's like he's been avoiding me, but I know that's not the case!" Harry seriously had to exercise some facial control as to not snort at that comment, "I don't understand why everyone won't just leave us alone so he can realize that he's in love with me!"

"Did you ever wonder if maybe he's not?" Harry asked her trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Of course he is! Just wait… Is Ginny around?" Tonk's voice had suddenly taken on a very nasty edge, which immediately sent off warning bells in Harry's head.

This had become an ongoing issue with Tonk's. Ginny had, and still possesses, a less than desirable reputation from her clinginess with any boy she thinks is going through his fifteen minutes of fame. Harry had managed to shake her off a couple of months ago, much to Ron's displeasure, and for the most part she had been trying to snatch Dean Thomas again, but Tonk's was convinced that "the little slag" (her words, not Harry's, but who's arguing?) was trying to sink her claws into Remus, never mind that he wasn't even remotely Ginny's typical prey.

"Er, I don't know, I think she's with Dean…" said Harry, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Fine then, I'll just come back later." Without any indication that she cared whether or not Harry was going to respond, she marched off and Apparated a little ways down the street.

"Blimey! Is that insane woman finally gone?" Sirius and Remus had finally decided to make their debut in the hallway, both carrying an armful of boxes.

"Yeah, thanks for all the help! I mean, Merlin only knows what she'd do to me if she knew I was purposely keeping her precious Moony away from her, so thanks again for showing up in time!" Harry gave them the infamous Potter glare, all thanks to Lily, and took immense pleasure in seeing them shudder. Works like a charm every time.

"Sorry, Pup, but my little cousin is obviously touched in the head, and I'm so not dealing with her. Must be a Black trait…" Sirius mumbled the last part, but Harry and Remus heard anyway.

"Well thankfully we won't be seeing much of her after this move as the new house will not be Order headquarters. Bless whoever invented wards to keep uninvited people at least twenty feet from the house." Remus' statement was met with amused laughs from the other two.

"I think we can go now as this is the last of it," Harry said, "Sirius, do you need to lock up?"

"Nah, the wards are still in place, as well as the new Fidelius charm, so we're all set to go!" Anyone could see the obviously excited gleam in Sirius' eyes at the prospect of leaving Grimmauld Place.

Dropping a casual arm around Harry's shoulders, Sirius steered him to the front door while Remus vanished the last of the boxes with a casual flick of the wrist. The three men all Disapparated at the same moment and appeared in front of their new home. The house was beautiful; there was no doubt about that. It was modest, only two stories, but it was wider than most houses so it looked bigger than what it actually was. Soft beige and light grey stones made up the outside of the house and the front door was made of a warm mahogany wood with an intricate vine and leaf design carved into it. The inside had floors made of the same type of wood and the walls were painted a soft and welcoming cream color. Overall, it was classic and just perfect.

"Wow. I don't think I'll ever get used to how nice this place is," said Harry.

"And it's all ours now!" Sirius shouted as he took off up the stairs.

Remus remained in the drawing room smiling as he watched Harry run up after him. This house was the start of their new life together. It was finally the way James and Lily wanted it to be. As Sirius and Harry walked down the stairs they were laughing and had their arms wrapped comfortably around each other's shoulders; it was a sight that had Remus feeling a pleasant warmth in his chest.

"Why are you grinning at us like that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I'm just savoring the moment...it's strange how well things worked out for us...this is how it was always supposed to be." Remus shook his head slightly giving him an almost bemused look. "I just think that we can finally have the life we want."

"We can finally be the family we've always needed," said Sirius as he smiled softly at his godson and best friend.

"You know, it's funny...this is the first time I've felt like the war is finally over for us. We have so much we can do now..." Harry looked almost lost at the thought, but a slow smile started to stretch across his face.

As Remus chuckled quietly at them, Sirius said the one thing the three of them never really got to hear before:

"Welcome Home."


End file.
